Six Steps of Mating
by Palmerdreams
Summary: This story is about two people who meet, grow up and fall in love with each other, while dealing with life and few growing pains. Also so I don't get sued, the characters in this story don't belong to me but to the one and only Rumiko Takahashi.
1. Chapter 1

"Inuyasha Takahashi, please go sit down next to Kagome." Inuyasha looked over at the table his kindergarten teacher was pointing to and smiled. He knew very well who Kagome was since they had been living next door to each other for two years.

Kagome noticed Inuyasha and her teacher staring at her and waved. Once Inuyasha got to the table he took his seat next to his friend and began looking around the room to locate any familiar faces.

He looked over his classmates and stopped his scanning when he watched a little boy pull on the pony tail of a girl playing with some blocks right in front him. The little girl screamed and turned around to hit the boy.

"Miroku leave me alone!" yelled the little girl. Kagome who had also watched the scene unfold got out of her seat and went to the aid of the girl. "Miroku quit being mean or I'm telling." Said Kagome who was now standing beside her friend. Inuyasha walked up to the group and watched as everything began to unfold.

Miroku just backed up slightly. "Okay, no need for anyone to tell I'm sorry Sango." After hearing the apology Sango just stood up and walked away to the other side of the room with Kagome following her.

Miroku immediately turned and smiled as if nothing happened and intorduced himself to Inuyasha. "Hey I'm Miroku." Inuyasha just looked at him oddly and smiled. "Inuyasha." He said not turning away from the idea of having a new friend.

After that day of class Kagome and Inuyasha were walking home with their mothers trailing slightly behind them. "Today was so much fun and I made so many new friends" stated kagome with a big smile on her face.

Inuyasha just turned to her and nodded. "I'm so glad we have class together, now we can spend all the time together." Inuyasha who was being his unusual quiet self nodded again. Kagome turned to her friend and tried to figure out what was wrong with him.

"Inuyasha, what's wrong?" Kagome asked finally stopping in front of their houses. "Nothing it's just that all day no one really talked to me, except when they would ask me why I had different ears from everyone else." Kagome reached her hand up to the top of his head and noticed when he winced away for a second before letting her gently scratched his ears. "I like your ears, they are really soft." Kagome said with a smile.

"Well you're the only one everyone else would just pull at them when the teacher wasn't looking." Kagome pulled her hand away and gave him a hug. "I'm sorry Inuyasha." Inuyasha gave Kagome a hug back and decided that right then she was to be the only one allowed to touch his ears ever again.

Then Kagome pulled away and dropped her backpack and hit Inuyasha in the shoulder. "Tag, You're It!" Inuyasha just laughed and ran after his friend.

Authors Note: Hey, everyone it's Palmerdreams again and I'm back with a brand new story. After this one though I think I'm going to write some one-shots. They seem to take up less time and it's harder to get writers block. Plus I'll be able to post them up a lot faster. I hope you enjoy this story and don't worry it gets better. Thanks for reading. Bye.


	2. Chapter 2

Inuyasha went running into Kagomes house, looking for Kagome and crying his eyes out. "Kagome where are you?!" Inuyasha yelled before finding her on her couch watching television. Kagome looked over at her friend worried and jumped off the couch to find out what was wrong.

Inuyasha just sat there sniffling and jumped into Kagomes arms. "Mom and Dad" he said trying his hardest to get the words out. "Mom and Dad are dead" He said while Kagome guided him to the couch and sat next to him.

"What do you mean? What happened?" she asked ask calmly as she could while holding back tears of her own. "They died this morning in a car accident; a semi hit them on the highway because the driver fell asleep at the wheel." Kagome just grabbed onto Inuyasha and hugged him again.

"How did you find out?" Kagome asked whispering; even although it wasn't her parents that had died she still loved them dearly. Sesshomaru told me as soon as I got home from school. Sesshomaru was Inuyasha eighteen year old half brother, who happened to be full demon and 8 years older then Inuyasha himself.

"Oh, Inuyasha I'm so sorry." Kagome's mother walked out of the kitchen to see what all the noise was about. "Kagome what's going on here?" As soon as she got the full story she was crying silently also. "Such a terrible thing to happen to a ten year old." By this time Inuyasha had already fallen asleep on Kagomes shoulder due to emotional stress.

That night Kagome's mother set up the extra bed in Kagomes room that Inuyasha normally slept on when he spent the night and let him sleep his sorrows away.

TWO YEARS LATER…

Kagome had missed school that day which didn't go unnoticed by her best friend. Later that afternoon when he was walking home he decided to stop by Kagomes house to see what had happened.

By the time Inuyasha got to the front door he noticed that no one was home, he then snuck through Kagomes window to wait for them to get back. Which was not a strange thing for the twelve year old to do.

It was already dark outside before a car pulled up and in came Souta, Kagomes five year old brother asleep in his mom's arms and Kagome trailing silently behind her. "Oh, hello Inuyasha what a pleasant surprise." His 2nd mother said looking very tired and upset herself but trying her best to hide it the best she could, then she turned and started to head up the stairs to put Souta down.

Once Kagomes mom was out of the room he noticed Kagome hadn't moved from in front of the closed door. Inuyasha slowly walked up to her and she jumped into his arms, and started crying silently against his shoulder, since Inuyasha was already a head taller then her.

"Kagome what happened? Why weren't you in school today?" Kagome just kept shaking her head and sniffling against him. He pulled her away and put her at arms length asking her again. "what wrong?"

"My dad, he died today from a heart attack. He was fine this morning but right when he finished breakfast he got up and then fell to the floor. The doctors they tried to save him, they tried but they couldn't we were at the hospital all afternoon." Kagome pushed forward and hugged herself close to him.

"Kagome, I'm so sorry I know exactly how you feel. You'll be okay, I promise."Kagome pulled away from him and started to head upstairs to go to sleep and Inuyasha followed. Once they got there Kagome went to lay down on her bed and Inuyasha pushed his permently made guest bed closer to hers and grabbed her hand while she fell asleep.

"Thank you for being here and being my best friend Inuyasha." Inuyasha just smirked and watched her fall asleep, before drifting off to sleep also.

Authors Note: I know a sad chapter but it had to happen to make the characters to grow stronger together. Hope you like the story so far, bye.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey, I wonder what everyone is looking at over there." Kagome stated to her best friend as they were walking towards the entrance of the school building. Inuyasha just shrugged and ignored the people.

He hadn't been very close to any of his classmates other then Sango, Miroku and of course Kagome, and the main reason for that was because he was the only half demon currently attending Shikon High School. Majority of his school was filled with humans with a few demons sprinkled into the bunch and none of them seemed to care the he even existed and he liked it that way.

"Kagome, Hey over here I want to introduce you to somebody." Yelled one of Kagome's overly excited brunette friends. Kagome walked over to Yuri with Inuyasha not trailing to far behind. "Kogome this is my cousin wolf demon Kouga." Yuri said beginning the introduction "And Kouga this is one of my good friends Kagome."

Before Kagome could blink Kouga had grabbed her hand and was holding it between both of his and had kissed her cheek. "You smell beautiful Kagome, like peaches and cinnamon." Kagome couldn't help but blush at the forwardness of this guy in front of her.

"Umm thank you, it's nice to meet you too." Kagome offered giving Kouga a sweet smile, which she soon realized didn't go unnoticed by the group of people surrounding them and definitely not by Inuyasha who was growling just under his breathe.

Kagome pulled her hand away from Kouga and grabbed onto Inuyasha wrist in order to calm him and to stop him from making a scene. Her touch seemed to help because he stopped making any noise and just looked at her while her attention was still directed to Kouga.

"Well it was really nice to meet you but I have to get to class early today, I promised to help Mr. Chow set up for the history project in world studies today. See you around, bye." Kagome said backing away and pushing Inuyasha along with her. "Most defiantly." was Kouga's reply waving at her and turning his attention back to the group of students surrounding him.

Inuyasha took over the lead and dragged Kagome into the school and into a room no one ever used, the second floor math room. Pulling Kagome into the room he turned and shut the door. "What were you trying to do down there?" He asked with a slight raise in his voice. Inuyasha was now pacing back and forth in front of the door while Kagome was just leaning on one of the desks.

"Nothing, I was just saying hello. You saw me I didn't do anything wrong." Inuyasha stopped pacing and turned towards Kagome. "Like hell you were just saying hello, I saw the way you looked at him and let him kiss your cheek." He stated through gritted teeth

Kagome was use to Inuyasha's short temper and the fact that he was over protective of her. She slowly walked up to him and gave him a hug and leaned her head on his shoulder. "Inuyasha you have nothing to worry about I'm 16 I can take care of myself and whatever I can't take care of I know I'll always have you to take care of for me."

Inuyasha sighed and wrapped his arms around Kagome and buried his nose into her hair taking a deep breathe of his favorite smell in the world. "Good, you better remember that too." Kagome just shook her head and began to pull away from him.

Before she could get too far Inuyasha mouth was against hers in a kiss. Kagome quickly pulled away mostly because of surprise and looked at her best friend strangely. "What was that for?" She asked a little shocked.

Inuyasha looked away blushing then straight at Kagome. "I've been meaning to talk to you for a while about this but after how close I was to losing you to another guy this morning I'm tired of waiting. Kagome, would you mind if I asked you out?"

Kagome couldn't even speak, because she was taken aback by the question. Could she really go out with Inuyasha and turn their friendship into something more? What would happen if they broke up, could she actually kiss her best friend in a way that was a little more then friendly?

With her mind running on with questions and the doubts and concerns regarding them she leaned in, closed her eyes and kissed Inuyasha square on the lips. Inuyasha was surprised at first but soon let himself relax and began kissing her back.

Inuyasha opened his mouth slightly and ran his tongue along her bottom lip, Kagome opened her mouth and welcomed him inside. He quickly took advantage of the opportunity and gently swept his tongue along her mouth tasting everything he could, and then he started to twirl and rub his tongue gently against hers.

Kagome pulled away and hid her face in his neck holding onto him tight around the neck with his arms wrapped around her waist. Then she pulled away and looked straight into his eyes. "Of course I'll go out with you, if that's what you really want." Kagome said excited.

He couldn't help but smile, his best friend and the woman he had grown to love had actually accepted him as something more. Inuyasha grabbed onto Kagome and held her close in a tight hug. They stayed that way until they heard the morning bell chime indicating that they had a minute left before homeroom started and ran to class.

Author's Note: Okay…so that I don't have to go through and delete the previous chapters only because I want to give them titles now. I just want to say that this story is only 6 chapters long. Hence, the reason I said the Six Steps of Mating. I hope this chapter wasn't to confusing, and just so you know they are now 16 in the story, the next chapter they will be 18 so there is a time lapse going on. I hope that's not too confusing. Oh, and thanks for reading this and please review if you can. I really would love to know what everyone thinks so far. Palmerdreams.


End file.
